onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Golina
Golina is a Tel'tadian who married Michael Trillion but after Taiidan resistance for many reasons, she wouldn't be allowed to be under Taiidan protection as part of the alliance Tel'tadians were not allowed to marry outside of Taiidans due to their compatiblity. Personality Having a body suit to protect her from the enviroment suit. She tries to be very socialable but her ideas were not very welcomed. She didn't like the fact the Taiidans didn't allow them to marry outside of the Taiidans. She would later find out that since the Sorghelli War Taiidan female birth rates were far too low to allow any compatible species to marry outside. History Born on a UGI colony world she was unassuming nothing of note nor anything that made her different she always thought she wouldn't be anyone of value. She was part of her fathers craft and was able to scavenge and build tech. She met Michael Trillion and refused at first to even be in a relationship with him. To the point Trillion brought it up in a council meeting. After that a entire council chamber was dead silent. Some said artificial insemination or even try bioengineering. But the Earth delegate only insulted the Taiidans further to bio engineer themselves to produce only a singular trait: gender. After that the Taiidan Emperor granted it but told Michael your putting my people at risk. Don't treat it like your something special. Taiidans and Tel'tadians are closest species out there. Following the marriage Golina did experience some Immnue deficecy problems, however thanks to his accomplishment in Temploral Engineering roughly 2 years later, he was able to alter Golina's gentic code keeping her compatiable with Taiidans but also granting her an advanced immune system that was powerful enough by simply touching another being with disease or virius they would be instantly healed. He then brought his wife back to New Taiidan free of her body suit and presented her the Taiidans. He said it remained up to them if they wanted to use the splice he created to heal and advance her people. Personal Life at Home Golina at first always thought of Micheal Trillion as a good friend. She had often worked beside him in his work as well as other lab work. She liked the fact that before thinking of himself he would think of others and how hard he worked trying to get accepted by the UGI even if he couldn't be apart of their military to gain full citzenship. When he first proposed to her she wanted it to be so but refused because of her loyality and following of the law to the Taiidans regarding to marriage only to Taiidans and those of her own kind. When Micheal took it up with the council and then with the Taiidan emperor she was impressed by his willingness to to fight for the marriage rights. When they were granted marriage it was by the Taiidan Emperor himself. Upon the conclusion of the marriage, Micheal bought a home on one of the moons of New Taiidan. The world is very jungle like but lacked any form of insect life, or animal life. It is here that Micheal built a traditional earth contemporary mansion. Golina and Micheal live happy lives together but as they figured out though they were not gentically compatiable, but despite this he stayed with her, and perhaps in some way it proved that Micheal was indeed in love with her for her. The childbirth problem was solved with the adoption of a two taiidan children and one child of the Reapers. Golina's own comments where nearly 3 years later. Category:Micheal Trillion's Accomplishments Category:Tel'taidan